Gakuto shouldn't be alone!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Read the title! It's true! Kikumaru is just... confused. Gakuto gets kicked out of a resturant.


Gakuto shouldn't be alone!

Really...BELIEVE ME.

I think today is Tachibana's birthday? I'm not sure, but happy birthday to him!

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto was having such a great day. Though Yuushi decided to ditch him when he was watching some people in a video in an acrobatics show. Of course, during the whole show, Gakuto was complaining on how BAD everyone was doing. Yuushi, being a person with common sense, shrugged and decided to ditch Gakuto. 

His stomach growled. He looked around for some restaurant. The only place he could find was a burger shop. He shrugged. Better than nothing!

The shop was filled with people, he was lucky enough to find a stop next to the window. Except, today was a really hot so his ice cream melted before he had a chance to eat it. Oh well, he opened the container with the ice cream and gulped it down.

"Nya, O'chibi!! Why do I always have to pay?" A very familiar and annoying (to Gakuto) voice cried.

"Because you said that if I can run here without breaking a sweat you would buy me food."

"But I meant that you can't rest! Nya, you cheated!"

Gakuto twitched. For some reason that voice makes him very, VERY annoyed. The voices were getting near him. Then the voices were next to him. Someone very familiar was sitting to the table next to him. He took a sip from his drink, when that ANNOYING voice spoke again he bit the straw and unfortunately his tongue.

"Ow!" Gakuto cried. "Stupid straw!!"

The other people sitting next to him stared at him.

"Ah! It's Mukahi-san from Hyoutei!" The other red head exclaimed.

Gakuto finally got a chance to see who the annoying person was. It was none other than Kikumaru Eiji!

"Kikumaru Eiji, eh? I never thought I would see you here..." Mukahi said; trying to look cool. Inside, he was still crying about how he bit his tongue.

"Nice to see you here too, nya!" Eiji said.

"Enough with the polite-ness! I know you're evil!!" Gakuto pointed to him.

Eiji looked confused. "Evil? What do you mean, nya?"

"DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW, KIKUMARU!" Gakuto shouted. By now, everyone should be staring at him in the restaurant. "I know by experience that sweet people don't exist!!" (cough, JIROH AND CHOUTARO, cough)

"Nya, huh? Sweet people?" Kikumaru asked. An image of people made out of sugar and candy appeared.

"YEAH!"

Kikumaru laughed. "Of course they don't exist! There's no such thing as people made of candy!"

"YEAH!!... wait... what?"

"Sweet people don't exist! I know that, nya!"

"I repeat, what?" Gakuto asked.

"Sweet people don't exist!"

"I know, that's why I said that!! You're messing with me, aren't you? Well it's too late! I didn't fall for it! Gakuto cried. "So HA! In your face!"

Kikumaru Eiji was more confused than he was before. What was Gakuto talking about? All he said was that sweet people don't exist! "Nya, huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything! You know exactly what I mean!"

"Huh? Huh? I don't understand, Mukahi-san!"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Gakuto cried. "You know I'm better than you so you decided to fake not knowing so I'll be nicer to you, huh? Well, too bad! I didn't fall for it! Boo hoo to you!"

Kikumaru's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Ah! Oishi? Really? Yay!! I'll be right over!" He rushed away.

"Wait!" Gakuto cried. He twitched. "Hehe... I must have been too much for him. He got scared didn't he? HAHAHAHA! MUKAHI GAKUTO-SAMA WINS AGAIN!"

_EVERYONE_ was staring at him.

"Mommy, that crazy man-lady is laughing like a maniac..." A seven year old told his mother.

"Yes, honey. Don't copy him. You know that he'll end up being some sort of hobo maniac."

"Yes, mommy! I won't learn from him!"

Where was Echizen in all this? He went home as soon as he finished his food... which was about the time when Gakuto started talking about sweet people.

Gakuto got kicked out of the restaurant and he can't come in there alone again.

Kikumaru was over at Oishi's house watching a movie with him.

"Mada mada dane." Is what Ryoma would have said, ne? It fits the ending... I guess.

* * *

"Gakuto you idiot, how'd you end up being banned from a restaurant?" Shishido asked. 

"I didn't get banned! They just thought I was too genius-y for them!" Gakuto snapped.

"Genius-y isn't a word."

Jiroh threw a stuffed rabbit at the two. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He shouted. He is very mean when he doesn't get sleep.

Hyoutei is _such_ a nice school, no?


End file.
